That Was Enough
by Moonlit Rain
Summary: It didn’t take Butch long to figure out that school wasn’t really for him. ButchButtercup


That Was Enough

It didn't take Butch long to figure out that school wasn't really for him.

It was just one of those things he had to get used to while adjusting to life as a regular citizen (or hero?) of Townsville. For Brick, it had been breeding a respect for adults – people – in general, and for Boomer, it had been keeping in mind that he now had to pay for stuff.

As for Butch, he just couldn't stand school.

It was a good solid three and a quarter hours (recess and lunch didn't count) of nonsense and some lady trying to teach garbage to obviously clueless and uninterested kids (except for maybe the Pink-Powerpuff-what's-her-name-oh-yeah-Blossom-or-something-like-that).

Surprisingly, Brick seemed to get along well in school what with all the worthless instructions and the unspoken condition that everyone within the room were equals whether they liked it or not. In fact, his typical rebellious attitude seemed to diminish and his rivalry with the Pink One soared as the days slipped by.

Unsurprisingly, Boomer had little trouble adjusting to this whole school thing, Butch noting this with a slight smirk. He was also the one that had little trouble adjusting to the Powerpuff Girls themselves. Especially the Blue One who seemed to be friends with just about everyone (except maybe the bullies, not excluding himself).

It took Butch a good twenty seconds to recall that her name was Bubbles.

Buttercup (he never faltered with her name for some reason) wasn't particularly studious or social. She sat there, chin in hands, eyes rolled skyward, and a get-me-out-of-here look apparent on her face. He was pretty sure that she was a mirror image of his own expression.

So, during these long hours of nonsense, Butch watched Buttercup, studying the way she would huff impatiently when Ms. Keane gave out an assignment or the way her eyelids would droop on days where she played too much soccer or dodge ball during recess.

Pretty soon, this staring thing leaked partway into recess and lunch time.

He ignored the curious looks Boomer sent and the questioning ones that Brick threw him. That was a small price to pay for something that kept him from going bored out of his mind during class.

But things got a little harder to ignore when _everyone_ started doing it. The Pink Sister would throw threatening glances his way and the Blue One would get into giggly fits when she caught him staring at her sister. But he ignored them anyway and stopped watching Buttercup.

Tried to, anyway. It sort of worked and everyone forgot all about Butchie's (Butch shuddered at that nickname) little crush on Buttercup (they were six, after all). But, every once in a while, he would throw sidelong glances at her. That was enough.

He wondered if Buttercup ever really knew about that. Sometimes, she would glance up and catch his eye, a look of surprise coming across her face. That would instantly dissolve into a hot glare and he would haughtily smirk back, looking away after a couple of seconds.

Then he would chance another look at her a few minutes later.

When the crush thing got out of hand at Pokey Oaks, Buttercup had made sure that if anyone ever mentioned her and Butch ever again, she would make sure that the kid would never use their hand (or leg) ever again. That was about when the whole crush thing died and everyone moved on with their lives (or else).

He had to admit that it was pretty embarrassing to have a cootie-infested girl resolve _your_ problem. Boomer teased him to no-end and he suspected that Brick suspected that something was up.

He couldn't exactly disagree.

It was embarrassing but he supposed that if the girl was as tough Buttercup, than it wasn't that bad.

At recess, he would play dodge ball or soccer, usually against Buttercup. In class, he would chance a peek at her slouched form. After school, he would trace her green stripe with his eyes as far as he could.

And that was enough, he guessed.

End

A/N: My first PPG story, just a little one shot I wrote for Butch/Buttercup. This is based off of one of those "What if the RRB came back and decided to be good?" ideas. Hope you enjoyed reading! Please review!


End file.
